


A Heart And A Home

by Maybeanartist02



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Dads, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Mentions of neglect, Siblings, hhh love abigail, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Shay, Aya and Kaycee are desperate to get away from their unfulfilling lives. When Kaycee opens her grandpa's letter, she introduces the other two to Stardew Valley, and together, they decide to move there--together. The once long-distance friends move into the secluded town, and get more than they signed up for.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Shay, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Kaycee, Shane/Aya, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	A Heart And A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Stardew Valley is a bit more...spacious...here. The Hill Farm is also based on a mod which you can find here: 
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/stardewvalley/mods/3743

“You got a commission?”

Robin hums, swiveling around Maru as she enters the kitchen, and placing three plates on the table, “Yup~! Three, actually,” she corrects her husband. “One’s to make sure old Frank’s farm house is up to…livin’ in, and the other two are for houses around the Valley.”

“Oh?” Maru inquires, setting four glasses on the table, “Where?”

“Seb isn’t eating with us,” Robin mumbles, removing one glass, nearly wincing when she sees her daughter frown, but she trudges on, “one’s by lake Cindersap, between Leah’s place and that Wizard’s tower. The other’s in the plaza.”

Demetrius hums, “it’s going to be a lot of work,” he slips a hand onto her waist, maneuvering around her, “Whenever you need help, let Maru or I know, we’re happy to help,” he says, punctuating his statement with a kiss to her temple, making her giggle, before she swats him away.

“Please,” she scoffs, “the most I’ll need help with is gatherin’ wood. I’ve got their requirements and my own ideas all together already. I just need’a fine tune ‘em.”

“It’ll be a busy season, then,” a lower, raspier voice speaks, and all eyes turn to the hallway, where Sebastian emerges from.

“Sebby!” Robin gasps, “I thought you weren’t eating with us?”

“I’m not,” he sighs, massaging the bridge of his nose, “I need to work while I eat, or I won’t finish in time.”

Robin sighs, “All right. Just clean up when you’re done.”

“Right-o,” he deadpans, serving the spaghetti Robin had made onto a plate for himself. As he gets a glass, the other three sit down at the table.

“You know,” Demetrius murmurs, “you could eat with us every once in a while—”

“Dad,” Maru cringes, and Robin sighs.

“—your computer will still be there when we’re done.”

Sebastian grits his teeth, “my client set a deadline.”

“So you should have declined if you couldn’t do it.”

“I can do it--” Sebastian snaps, turning around abruptly, nearly spilling his food.

There’s silence. No one can bear to speak, and break it, the tension high. Maru looks between the two, alarmed and a little worried, but Robin has her head in her hands. Sebastian and Demetrius glare at each other, neither willing to back down.

“Sebastian,” Demetrius sighs, “I just want to spend some quality time—”

“Screw you,” he spits, and suddenly he’s storming out of the kitchen, heading straight for his room.

“Sebastian!” Robin shouts after him, “Don’t—”

The basement door slams shut, and Robin frowns.

Maru sighs, slumping in her chair as Robin scoffs, and Demetrius rolls his eyes, immediately beginning to ramble about how Sebastian spends “all his time surfing” and “doesn’t actually work” until Robin cuts him off.

“Sebastian works,” she says, “just because it’s less than we do, doesn’t make it less valued.”

Maru bites back a sigh. They don’t get it—they never did.

No one _really_ does.

Xxx

Sebastian reckons he deserves a week off after that monster of a job. In the beginning, it was do-able by the due date, but then the client wanted Severe Changes at the last minute, while still keeping the deadline. It was hell. But Sebastian was nothing if not efficient.

Even still, he also supposes he owes his family and his friends some social time.

“So,” he says, stepping into the shopfront of the Carpentry, “new people moving in?”

Robin looks up, her expression brightening rapidly, “Sebby! Good morning!”

“Morning.”

“Yes, there’s three newcomers moving to the valley,” she confirms, “they all seemed so sweet in the mails, I’m sure you’ll love them.”

“Right,” he grumbles, “cause’ I’m so sweet.”

Robin scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Try to be nice when you meet them,” she warns, “Frank’s granddaughter’s with ‘em.”

Sebastian quirks up at the mention of the old-timer, “Frank?” he echoes, “that old farmer?”

Robin nods. Sebastian remembers Frank, albeit very vaguely. He remembers how he’d let him feed his animals, and how he’d let him and Abigail bring the frogs to the pond in autumn. Frank was known for his generosity, and likelihood to adopt whatever kids managed to get lost on his property.

Not to mention Stardrop-Hill Farm being the biggest farm in the Valley.

“Apparently he gave the deed to the farm to his granddaughter,” she laughs, “I can’t imagine entrusting the Carpentry to you or Maru.”

Sebastian shrugs, a slight smile on his lips, “You know us. He probably barely knew her.”

“But he had a good intuition,” Robin winks, “she’s accepted to inherit it, after all.”

He hums, nodding, “and…the other two?”

Robin whistles, briefly stopping the conversation to fine-tune her blueprint, “both seemed lovely, maybe a little eager to get here though. They’re modest city folk.”

“They’re from a city?” Sebastian asks, suddenly very intrigued. Robin nods.

“Two’re from Zuzu, the other all the way from Eirl.”

Sebastian whistles, “that’s far.” He frowns, “When are they coming?”

“Round March,” she grins, “Why?” she waggles her eyebrows at him, “Looking forward to meeting them?”

“No,” he huffs, heading to the front door, “I just need to prepare for the inevitable.”

“Which is?”

“Awkward Introductions.”

Xxx

Even at the Saloon that Friday, Sebastian can’t seem to escape the news of the new arrivals in Stardew Valley.

“Have you heard? There’s new people moving in to the Valley,” Abigail says as she walks into the arcade, balancing two plates of Pizza on her palms.

“I heard about that!” Sam grins, momentarily forgetting his and Sebastian’s game of pool in favor of addressing Abigail, “Robin said they’re coming around spring.”

Sebastian hums, leaning down to aim his pool stick, “Mhm. One’s inheriting Stardrop Hill.”

“What!?” Abigail huffs, then whines, “Lame, we won’t get to explore the fields anymore.”

Sam laughs, “Aw, don’t be so sure! I’m sure whoever moves in will love to explore them with you.”

“it’s Frank’s Granddaughter,” Sebastian hums, as Sam observes the table before moving to aim, “my mom didn’t mention any names, but seemed pretty thrilled with all three of them.”

Abigail crosses her arms, “She’s probably ecstatic at the possibility of someone new to ship you off with.”

“Hey,” Sebastian growls, though there’s no heat behind it, as Sam and Abigail break into a fit of giggles.

“I heard one’s moving in near your place,” Sam continues, addressing Abigail as she walks over, offering him Pizza, “and the other into the forest.”

“It’s going to get pretty lively soon,” Abigail says, offering Sebastian a piece of Pizza. He accepts without qualms.

“Yeah,” he nods, then deadpans, “Lucky us.”


End file.
